


I am a Monster

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Warning- Gore, Horror, Shitty writing from years ago





	I am a Monster

Leaves and sticks cracked and broke under her feet, the forest’s trees loomed above, threatening the young girl. Her long black hair flowing in a dark wave behind her. As she ran deeper into the woods the more the branches blocked out the pale moonlight. A large root crossed the broken path.

 

The little girl’s ankle snagged onto the root, the bone sickening crack echoed throughout the trees as the girl layed in pain. Tears streamed down the girl’s face.  _ Freak, Mistake, Monster, Murder.  _ The words hissed in her head. 

 

“ **_I’m hungry_ ** .” A distorted voice echoed in her head. “No.” She whimpered. The voice was the reason she was exiled in the first place. “ **_Hungry_ ** .” It growled again. The girl hung her head. She was probably far enough from the town. “Fine.” She whispered. 

 

Black and red scales grew on her arms. She felt the familiar poke of her teeth, which have now sharpened themselves into points. Her lips split in four, completing the transformation. She slowly crawled on her hands and knees. “ **_Food_ ** .” Her voice was deep and distorted. The girl sniffed the air, the familiar scent of human flesh filled her hyperactive nose. Following the scent she heard voices. 

 

“Are we almost there?” A young female voice asks. She sounded scared, her voice quivering slightly. “Yeah. Thomas said the house was a ten minute walk from the road. We should be close.” A male voice states. Peeking through the bushes the creature saw the light of a flashlight glint against the trees. Its mouth opened in a pant, hunger was slowly taking over all of its thoughts. 

 

“Samuel, please. Let’s just go back.” The young girl begs. The footsteps stop. “No, I want to see if Thomas was telling the truth,” The male says. Unable to control itself any longer the creature stands, closing its mouth to make it look normal. It stepped out of the bush, looking to the couple. The young girl she heard was a little shorter than it and had bright blond hair. The boy, Samuel, was taller. “Hello?” The blond girl asked. 

 

The creature looked to them, false fear in its eyes. “Help me.” It said softly, careful to move its mouth to look natural. The boy approached the monster, his flashlight still in hand. “Hello?” He asked. Once he was within a foot of the monster, it pounced, knocking the boy to the ground. The young blond girl screamed in terror when she saw the creature open its mouth fully and start to devor Samuel’s skull. The sound of bones being crushed, and blood squishing filled the once silent forest. The young blond girl watched, paralyzed with terror.

 

Once the majority of the head was eaten the beast looked up at the girl, blood dripping from its jaws. The girl turned to run but was quickly overtaken by the monster. The creature jumped onto the girl’s back, causing her to fall to the ground. “No! Please! Someone Help! Pl-” The girl’s screams were cut off by the monster biting into her neck. The girl’s body went limp as the beast feed on her corpse. After a minute the girl’s entire head was gone, leaving just her torso and lower body. The creature stood, wiping blood from its chin before transforming back into its original form of the black haired girl. She stood over the corpse of an innocent girl, bile rising in her throat. 

 

I am a monster.

  
  



End file.
